Romantic Rendezvousing: 25 Romantic Themes
by Bunny Sailor Moon
Summary: Drabbles from the Romantic Themes List challenge at smfanfictionDOTnet. There will be 25 total drabbles.
1. 1 Stargazing

Romantic Rendezvousing: 25 Romantic Themes

By: Bunny

The Romance Themes List Drabble Challenge from SMFanFiction . net

#1 Stargazing

December 3, 2005

Words: 632

Sailor Moon transformed back to Usagi as she strolled through the park on her way back home. It had been another tough battle in a series of battles the senshi had been engaged in as of late. Usagi shivered as she thought about the enemy behind it all and wondered if things would get better if they found their princess. Shivering again from a chill, she glanced upwards in search of the night luminaries, wondering if there were clouds obscuring the sky and causing the air to be cooler than usual for a typical autumn night.

It was…beautiful. The sky was clear and completely cloud free and from her vantage point in the park where there were less city lights to drown out the stars, she had a view rarely seen from the inner city of the night sky.

"Wow…" she murmured to herself. Taking a quick glance at her wristwatch she decided she could afford to spend a bit of time stargazing and headed over to a nice patch of grass. She plopped down unceremoniously and ungracefully in usual Usagi fashion and laying all the way back onto the grass, she propped her head up with her arms and pulled her knees up, getting nice an comfortable.

'Hmmm…well, that's the big dipper, I know that much…isn't the little one close by?' she wondered in her head. She tilted her head a bit to the side hoping the new angle would somehow make it easier for her to make out the constellations.

Instead of taking the usual route back home from a battle, Mamoru decided to cut through the city park. It was a nice night out and the stars were shinning merrily down upon the city. He knew from previous late nights out fighting the dark kingdom generals that a night this clear did not come often and he should take advantage of it. Quickly making his way to his favorite gazing spot, he stopped abruptly at spotting a lone figure lying in his usual spot. He glanced at his wristwatch to check the time; yes, it was still well past midnight. Who else could possibly up and at the park to star gaze at a time like this?

Slowing his pace, he cautiously approached his spot, trying to get a good look at the intruder. Ok, so it was a public park, but it was his stargazing spot! His heart about leaped into his chest when he spotted two pale blonde pigtails with meatballs at their top and then quickly stomped the rest of the way to Usagi.

"What do you think you're doing Meatball head?" Mamoru just about yelled to the startled Usagi.

Usagi jumped slightly in her position and then turned her head to glare at Mamoru fully. "You stupid jerk! Are you trying to give me a heart attack!" she yelled back.

"Well, it serves you right for being in a park this late at night alone! What in the world are you thinking!" Mamoru countered.

"I could ask you the same!" Usagi retorted sarcastically.

"But, but…you're a girl!" Mamoru sputtered.

"Oh honestly, Mamoru-baka I can take care of myself!" Usagi berated.

"You most certainly can not!" Mamoru replied.

"Why not?" Usagi crabbed, getting completely exasperated. 'I was really enjoying this relaxing time too…' she lamented to herself.

"Because, if you _could_, you wouldn't be here all alone in the middle of the night!" Mamoru chastised.

"Well, I'm not alone anymore, so are you happy now?" Usagi yelled back. Then pausing for a moment and thinking upon the whole conversation Usagi added reflectively, "Wait a minute, are you – actually _worried_ about me?"

Mamoru had a violent coughing fit and then resignedly seated himself down next to Usagi. "I don't know what you're talking about," he finally deadpanned.


	2. 2 Love Letters

Romantic Rendezvousing: 25 Romantic Themes

By: Bunny

The Romance Themes List Drabble Challenge

#2 love letters

December 4, 2005

Words: 1241

Chiba Mamoru observed Tsukino Usagi sitting on a stool at the counter in the Crown Arcade, her legs swinging haphazardly and her head tilting from side to side. Every minute or so, she would write something furiously, scribble it out, rip the paper off the notebook she was using, wad it up into a ball and deposit the paper ball next to her on the counter.

'What in the world is she up to this time?' he wondered. After watching her routine for a good ten minutes from the distance that are the doors to the arcade, he finally made his way over to her and casually sat in the stool next to her. He sat, and he watched and he waited.

Nothing.

He turned his body towards her and rested the side of his head on his propped up arm, and still…nothing. Usagi continued to write, scribble, wad, deposit. 'Whatever she's doing, she sure is focused on it completely,' Mamoru marveled.

In all the time he had known the spirited blonde, never had she failed to recognize his presence, so needless to say, Mamoru was feeling a little put out.

'Drastic times call for drastic measures,' he said to himself as he reached the few inches between himself and the closest deposited wad of paper. 'Maybe if I just have a look…' he reasoned as he began to unwrap the paper.

_When I look at you, my heart flutters out of my chest and my st_

"HEY!" came an indignant and very female yell from his right as the paper was roughly snatched from his hand.

Mamoru looked up into furious blue eyes, completely focused on him and he held back a mischievous grin.

"What do you think you're doing?" Usagi continued as she re-crumpled the paper, threw down her pen, turned her body towards him and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Why, Meatball Head, I didn't know you wrote love letters," Mamoru teased.

Usagi frowned, "so you did read it."

"Sure did, sounded pretty funny to me," he added.

"Mamoru, you are such a big, stupid, jerk!" Usagi blew up at him. Snatching the re-crumpled paper, she un-crumpled it and Mamoru watched her eyes briefly scan through the half sentence it contained. "Well, at least this one wasn't too bad," he heard her breath out in a low whisper to herself.

"So tell me Meatball Head, who are you writing a love letter to hmm?" Mamoru prodded. He couldn't help himself; it was just a bit too silly to him.

Furious eyes met his again, "that's none of your business!"

"Oh, I know – it's Motoki isn't it? Sorry to break it to you, but he has a girlfriend," Mamoru said a bit too gleefully.

Usagi's eyes narrowed at him in annoyance. "Motoki? Give me a break, I haven't even looked at him twice, since…" she paused and looked decidedly uncomfortable.

"Since?" Mamoru prodded.

"Since…sometime," Usagi lamely finished. "Anyways, it's none of your business you stupid jerk!" she added.

Mamoru started to feel a slight clenching in his stomach. It was ok for Usagi to think his best friend was cute and have a schoolgirl crush on him. Well, it was more like something he could live with, because he knew nothing would ever come of it and that Usagi would get over it. But some other guy, and one that makes her write sappy love letters, was a whole other story. Yes, this needed to be nipped in the bud.

"So who is this guy anyways?" he asked.

"I already told you I'm not going to tell you!" Usagi said.

"But maybe I can help, I am a guy after all," Mamoru found himself saying.

Usagi bit her lower lip in thought and then shaking her head said, "no way – that's just…it's inappropriate! It takes away from the letter if someone helps me with this! I'm trying to write from my heart," she explained.

Mamoru held his features in tightly, trying desperately not to frown. Meatball Head sounded pretty serious about this schmuck. Yes, he was a schmuck, because nobody deserves HIS Usako! Nobody.

"All right fine then, I'll give you a tip, seeing as I'm a guy and I know what guys like," Mamoru relented. "Keep it short and sweet, most guys don't enjoy reading a lot," he explained.

"Oh, but I'm sure that he does," Usagi confided.

Mamoru raised an eyebrow in doubt, "are you sure?"

"Well, I see him with books…" she said.

"Just how well do you really know this guy? Are you sure you want to do this?" he asked.

"I know him plenty well, I spend time with him all the time!" she defended.

"You do? So I must know this guy then," he said.

Usagi frowned. "Fine, I'll keep it short, see you later baka," Usagi said as she stood and turned back to the counter to collect her mess.

As she turned to leave, Mamoru found himself grasping her arm to keep her there, even if just for a moment longer. Was he really about to lose her to some nameless no-good schmuck? Was he really going to just let her walk away like that to write some love letter to some guy? "Wait, Usagi," he said.

She turned startled eyes up to him.

"Do you really love this guy?" he asked.

Usagi smiled up at him and he could see the love reflected in her eyes. "Oh, yes, absolutely," she answered.

Defeated, Mamoru let her go and giving him another smile Usagi left the arcade.

He slumped over onto the counter.

An hour or so later, Mamoru was pacing back and forth in his living room. This was a nightmare! What was he to do about his sweet Usako? Something had to be done! 'That's it! I'm going after her,' he finally concluded. He walked determinedly to his door and grasping the handle in his hand, he looked down to slip his shoes on, only to find…

A letter.

There was a letter slid under his door, with cute little hearts and roses stickers on it. 'Could it possibly be…?' he wondered in utter amazement. Deftly he bent down and retrieved the red envelope and tore at the side to open it, shaking out the letter into his left hand. Dropping the envelope to the floor, he unfolded the letter with shaky hands.

_Dear Mamoru,_

_I have a confession to make; I've discovered that I'm hopelessly in love with you. I don't want us to fight anymore. I know this is probably very shocking to you and I'm just a silly jr. high schoolgirl in your eyes, but I hope that we can at least call a truce and try being friends? Of course, I hope someday you can see me as more than that, but I will content myself with waiting for now. I really felt that you needed to know how I felt about you and I tried my best to keep it simple and sweet, just like you said. _

_I love you, Mamoru. _

_Tsukino Usagi_

Shocked, Mamoru walked slowly back through his living room and made his way to his bedroom. Placing Usagi's letter carefully down on his desk and resolving to frame it later, he pulled back his chair and sat. He took out a piece of blank notepaper from off his shelf and took out a pen from his pen case.

_My Dear Usako,_


	3. 13 Poetry

Romantic Rendezvousing: 25 Romantic Themes  
By: Bunny  
The Romance Themes List Drabble Challenge  
#13 Poetry  
December 15, 2005

Words: 662

Mamoru sat at the counter of the crown arcade trying to look disinterested in his surroundings when he was really sneaking glances over at a young blonde girl. She was sitting in one of the booths across the room with her friends and they were joking around as she kept talking large gulps of a vanilla milkshake. It had become somewhat of a ritual for him. Sit, act cool, and watch Usagi and her friends. Soon, she would head back home, but not before pausing on her way out to spat with him verbally. It was their routine.

Sure enough it was not long before the blonde finished off the last of her milkshake and exited the booth, waving her goodbyes to her friends. She headed towards Mamoru, who had strategically taken to sitting near the exit so she couldn't avoid him. Today though, she steered left instead of right when she hit the counter and sat down next to Mamoru.

Shocked, Mamoru tried to keep his face calm and collected. 'What is she up to?' he wondered. "Hey Meatball Head," he said in way of a greeting.

"Hi Mamoru-baka!" she chirped at him cheerfully as she laid down a stack of books and notebooks on the counter and turned wide blue eyes up at him.

"Why are you in such a good mood?" he asked, for certainly she was different today. Usually it would be 'USAGI! My name is USAGI, U-S-A-G-I, you big, stupid, jerk!' instead of a cheerful 'hi baka.'

"Oh nothing, I suppose I just had a good day," she practically sang to him in her happiness.

"You don't say, so what happened that made it so good then? Did you almost not fail a test? Did you teacher let you out early from detention?" Mamoru jibed.

Usagi rolled her eyes at him. "Can't I just have a good day?" she asked.

"No," Mamoru grumped.

Usagi burst out laughing. She stood and patting him on the shoulder said, "I just realized something today, that's all. It's been fun baka, I'll talk to you tomorrow I'm sure." She grabbed at her stack of books and headed for the door while Mamoru just stared after her in puzzlement. 'That was really weird,' he thought. He turned back to the counter to sip the last of his soda and then stood himself. He stretched out for a minute, getting out the kinks from sitting on the stool and then stepped away from the counter, only to step on something.

'Huh?' he wondered as he stooped over to pick up the fallen object. Upon closer inspection, Mamoru discovered it was a notebook. Opening up the cover he glanced to the right to see who the owner was and noticed Usagi's name with a little bunny drawn next to it. He smiled and decided he would have to return it to her tomorrow. 'Wait – what if she needs something in this for class tomorrow?' Mamoru realized. His eyes quickly scanned over to the first page, looking for any indication if the notebook was for school, or just personal.

_I'm not in love,  
So don't forget it.  
It's just a silly phase I'm going through.  
And just because  
I call you names,  
Don't get me wrong, don't think you've got me now._

I'm not in love, no no, it's because...  


_I like to see you,  
But then again,  
That doesn't mean you mean that much to me.  
When you smile,  
I don't make a fuss.  
I can't tell my friends about the two of us.  
_

_I'm not in love, no no, it's because..._

_I'm not in love,  
But you're always there  
Is it because you want to see me too?  
And just because,  
I tease you back,  
Don't get me wrong; don't think I need you now. _

_I'm not in love, no no, it's because…_

Mamoru dropped the notebook onto the floor in shock. 'So now she writes poetry?' he wondered incredulously.

"About…me?" he whispered.

AN: For those of you wondering, these drabbles are all for the romance themes drabbles list challenge at smfanfiction . net. You can read all about it in my profile, or just go to smfanfiction . net to read up about it. It's on the first page of the site there in the "Featured Stories" section. There are real prizes, so if you like to write drabbles yourself, head on over and enter.


	4. 9 Stolen Kiss

Romantic Rendezvousing: 25 Romantic Themes

By: Bunny

The Romance Themes List Drabble Challenge

#9 Stolen Kiss

December 27, 2005

Words: 368

Endymion sat on the edge of a large fountain of the Earth's palace gardens. It was a beautiful albeit hot day and he hoped sitting by the running water would cool him off a bit. He let out a sigh of relief from the heat. Looking up, he was suddenly puzzled at seeing a young woman running towards him with a glass held out in her right hand. She had long blonde hair, and an ornate, white dress that seemed fit for royalty, though he had never seen her before. He wondered who this strange woman in his garden was and what she was doing running towards him. Just as she was about to reach him, she tripped over a large tree root protruding up from the soil and splashed the drink all over his face.

"Ugh," he said involuntarily.

"Oh no!" he heard her cry out as she jumped up from the ground and rushed towards him with a handkerchief she seemed to have pulled from thin air.

"I'm so sorry! That wasn't supposed to happen! You looked like you were overheated so I was trying to bring you something cool to drink to help," she rushed out as she took the handkerchief and wiped the drink off in a frantic frenzy.

"Ouch!" he complained when she poked his eye while trying to get a big drop from above his eyelid.

Her movements stopped abruptly. "I'm really very sorry," she repeated a bit more calmly. She was so close, he could feel her breath on his face, and opening his eyes, he stared into her bright blue eyes and was instantly mesmerized. Before he even realized what he was doing, he tilted his head up slightly and moved forward the inch between their lips and kissed her.

A moment passed as the water continued to splash behind him and a warm breeze blew over them and then she was pulling away. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" she screamed as she stepped back from him a foot or so.

Startled, Endymion was jerked from his trance. Well, that was certainly not the reaction he was expecting.

She pointed her finger at him, "you-you-you you STOLE my first kiss, you jerk!" she screamed.


End file.
